I Wasn't Looking For You, But I'm Glad I Found You
by MIMZY-keke-chan
Summary: Two priates, a dangerous group, a village in need. But what if the dangerous group wasn't pleased with the cry of help, but some how promise to help anyway. But a sad and trumatic past glooms the groups perception of things. LuffyXHinata, ZoroXTenten hints of HanaKono, SuigIno and one sided SasuSaku


Okay this is my first Naruto and One piece crossover and well I'm trying to add both worlds into one. There won't be mentions of pirates till later chapters, plus the explaination why its only them two so far.

No Akatsuki, and Sasuke didn't kill Orochimaru

I had these characters in the group for a reason which will be explained later on.

Oh and I don't own Naruto or One piece.

* * *

In the marines most wanted list, there is the most wanted group ever known. The group was one group dangerous enermies would not like to face in battle. This made many curious, deciding they are stronger enough to take the hefty reward. The group destroyed the hopes of any wishing they could kill them. The groups name is The Death Descendents. Why are they called that, they replied 'we've faced death manys times and beat it.'

The apparent leader: Hinata or also known as The Vicious Mistress of the dark

The foul mouthed kid: Hanabi or The Little Firework

The Death radiant: Gaara or Blood Ice

Lee or Wild Beast

Tenten or The destructive Weapon

Suigestu or Water Monster

Haku or The Mysterious Shadow

These names above have a 800,000,000 beli on their head each. It says wanted alive below the price.

They don't bother any villagers, and or often fighting against greedy pirates that torment innocent villages.

Marines never seem to catch them, or even come close. They seem to have terrifying aruas, the most frightening glares. The Marine's gave up on looking for them, but they are waiting for the moment when The Death Descendents slip up and show themselves.

Chapter:_ 1 : Meeting_

The streets weren't as busy as they thought it would be. Since they haven't been to this village before they wondered around not knowing where to go. The people that went passed them were to scared to walk near them. They looked ruthless, dangerous and absolutly handsome. But their arua gave off a stay-away-or-I'll-beat-the-shit-outta-you.

They didn't acknowledge the people around, because they were looking for a certain place. They followed directions from a helpful old woman, but they seemed to have still got lost.

"You got us lost baka." The taller more dangerous looking one snapped at his companion. He had short green hair and dark glaring eyes. He had three katana tied at his hip by an obi, they were covered by sheaths.

"I followed the directions , its not my fault." The smaller one with a care free grin permently plastered to his face replied. He had not that short black hair covered by a straw hat and shining black eyes with a scar underneath his left eye.

"I should have remembered that you have no sense of direction at all." The tall green haired one sighed frustratedly.

_'Your one to talk.'_ "Shut up!" The other one yelled. He then grabbed his stomach as it grumbled,"I'm hungry." The tall one glared at him.

"YOU ATE LIKE A HUNDRED APPLES AN HOUR AGO," he shouted in annoyance.

The smaller one pouted,"yeah, but it was just apples." The taller ones eye twitched.

"No, you had two medium steaks, 30 bananas, 2 bowls of soup and don't get me started on your main course," he half yelled at his stupid friend. "How can you still be hungry?"He asked more calmly.

The smaller one shrugged,"dunno." He grinned.

The green haired taller one calmed down when his 'friend' stopped talking, he finally had quiet.

"Isn't that the place Obaa-san said they should be?" The smaller one asked pointing to an alley in their view. His taller companion followed his finger, analyzed the place then nodded.

They walked to the alley and noticed a red door halfway down, just like the old woman said. It was dark and abandoned, no signs of anything. There was no handle or signs on the door.

The smaller one went ahead and pounded his his on the door loudly, no answer. He pounded louder. Minutes later the door swung open.

A red haired boy with green eyes and a tatoo for love in kanji on the side of his forhead. He was slightly taller then the strawhat companion but not as tall as the green haired one. His presence screamed scary beyond comparison. "What?" He spoke coldly but it sounded like his usual voice.

The green haired one answered back with the same tone. "We're looking for the Death Descendents."

The redhead raised an eyebrow."Why, you their friends?"

"No, we request their help."

"Thought not, they particually don't like anyone." The redhead analyzed the two before moving aside to let them in.

The two stepped into a narrow hallway.

The redhead closed the door behind them, causing the hallway to go dark.

The hallway wasn't too long. At the end of the hallway there was a metal door.

The redhead brushed past them and opened the door. He ushered them inside. They walked in the door closed behind the two.

It was a nightclub. The different coloured spotlights; that luminates people. The dancefloor was crowded with grinding bodies, making it look claustrophobic.

The music was deafening, it didn't seem to affect anyone though.

The taller companion motioned the bar to his friend. The smaller one nodded, and they went to the bar.

There were a group of men behind the bar talking.

"Hey," the small strawhat yelled.

The group turned to them, stared at them for a few moments before one walked over to them.

"What do you want?" The guy hissed. He had light blue hair and a long, pointed, crooked nose.

They glared at him.

"Are the Death Descendents here?" The tall green haired one answered coldly.

The guy laughed; it wasn't nice or cruel. He then pointed to a far corner of the club covered by darkness.

They couldn't see anything and gave him a questioning look.

"They're there believe me, that's where they always sit." He turned away, continuing his conversation with his friends.

The headed to the supposed booth. They walked through the sweaty bodies, eardrum bursting music, blinding lights, to the dark corner.

When they got there they stood there for a few moments without speaking. They couldn't see anyone, and hear anything since the music wasn't loud over there.

"Sheesh. What do you want?" An annoyed womans voice spoke from the darkness of the booth.

"Are you the Death Descendents."? The strawhat asked eagerly.

"Yes, now piss off." The woman half yelled.

The guys stood there awkardly, not knowing if to go.

"We're here for your help, well it's not for us to by for our dear friend that could use some help." The strawhat wasn't going to give up that easily, he ignored the threatening woman.

She laughed. "Doesn't everyone."

"Full of yourself." The greenhaired one snapped, smirking.

Though they couldn't see it she was smiling. "I was about to say the same thing to you."

There was a sound of a glass cup being placed on a wooden table, oppersite side of the annoyed woman. This caught the two young mens attention.

"Hmm, who's your dear friend?" A softer more relaxed womans voice asked.

The stawhat grinned. "Tsunade the Lady Hokage from the Leaf Village."

The woman started choking on her drink."Go away!" She yelled.

_'What happened to the soft voice,' _the strawhat thought, frowning.

"You heard her LEAVE." The louder, annoyed woman spoke again.

"No. We came here for you, and we won't leave till we have you." The strawhat agrued.

The clash of metal was heard between the two young men, before they knew it. They couldn't see them, but they could see their outlines.

The two girls were between them. One had a sword that was being blocked by a smaller woman. The sword was an inch away from the strawhats shoulder. The smaller one blocked the sword with a kunai, she wasn't even struggling against the swords force.

"Hina-Hime, why do you block my sword, hmm? I was just going to get rid of another nuisence."

The smalleer one named Hina-Hime pushed the strawhat away with her free hand. Then pushed the taller woman slightly back with her kunai. She put away her kunai, since her friend didn't attack her.

"I know Ten-Hime, but everything doesn't have to be solve with violence."

"Hun, everything we nearly do is solved with violence." They laughed and ignored the stares of the young men.

"Tsunade told us not to harm you but I'm starting to change my mind." The greenhaired one hissed, his hand going to a handle of one of his swords.

The one named Ten-Hime laughed."I like you, but trust me don't ever go with that suggestion again." She warned with a smile, though he couldn't see her smiling he know she was. "Call me Tenten."

"Zoro," he replied coldly.

While Hina-Hime was apologising to the strawhat for their behavior. "Again sorry, I'm Hinata by the way."

Straw hat saw the outline of a smile gracing her lips. "I'm Monkey.D Luffy." He grinned.

"Well Luffy goodbye." He was confused by what she said.

Tenten put away her sword and sat back inside the dark booth, Hinata following her.

"You can leave now." Tenten nearly ordered in a growl as if nothing happened.

"We said we won't leave until you come with us." Zoro responded dryly. "We don't want to cause a scene, so why don't you come with us now."

Tenten smirked in the darkness, she loved a challenge.

Hinata replied before Tenten could." Tsunade-Hime shouldn't seek us out we owe her nothing." Her voice held no emotion except detest for the Lady Hokage.

"Yes you're right infact she owes us." Tenten nodded, standing up.

"Ten-Hime calm down you're disturbing the guests." Hinata noted as the people left the dancefloor.

Tenten sat back down now calmer then before.

"You can't just ignore people in need of help, that's just inhuman. Are you not human? Right now your not acting like one, but rather cold hearted bitches."Luffy yelled with passion, it caught everyone's attention in the club.

The wooden table from the dark booth was flung fast in their direction. They managed to dodge just in time.

The sound of glasses breaking from the booth was heard, glass shattered everywhere.

The crunching of that glass, someone was walking towards the two young men.

A young woman appeared out of the darkness into the light. Her hair that was tied up into two ponyatils was the shade of chestnuts, and it glistened in the spotlights. Her eyes were a dark brown, and held anger in them. She wore a black shirt that stopped above her bellybutton. The black leggings had red ribbons sewn into the outta sides, running from hip to ankle. She had ankle boots that had spikes.

"Ten-Hime I said no fighting tonight." The redhead young male from earlier stepped onto the dance floor. He steeped infront of the two guys and a fuming Tenten. He turned his gazed to the dark booth. "Hina-Hime weren't you supposed to keep her in check."

"You make me sound like an animal." Tenten yelled at him only to be ignored."Don't ignore me Gaara." She was postively red with rage.

"Hmm," was Hinata's reply a tiny bit annoyed by his tone.

Gaara walked into the dark booth, grabbed her upper arm and dragged her out.

When the light hit her Luffy's breathe hitched.

She had black hair with blue tips and two silver streaks, it ended just above her shoulders. Her heavenly pearly-cream eyes, held distrust in them. She wore a black long sleeve top that covered her chest and stopped just after. Her red gothic demin shorts were just above mid thigh. Her shorts had dark purple suspenders that go over her shoulders and cross over on her back. She had black ballet flats. She had her arms folded underneath her chest, which made them more noticable.

Gaara had her upper arm in a tight grip but she didn't seem bothered by it.

"Tch. I hate you." She muttered lowly, looking anywhwere but them.

Gaara ignored the two annoyed young ladies, and just glared at the two guys. "Why are you two here?" Who are you?" He asked slightly growling.

Zoro let out a frustrated sigh at the situation. He was hoping to just comvince the Death Descendents to come back to Kohona with them. But the girls were a handful, and now he joined in, it's not his day. "We are here to ask the Death Descendents for help and bring them back to Kohona, like Lady Tsunade wanted."

Gaara stiffened."Get out of here." He yelled growling. "NOW."

Tenten looked at him and frowned."We already tried that, they won't budge."

"NO." Luffy yelled."We came here for them-" Pointing to both girls,"- and we're leaving with them."

The three laughed at what he said.

"Why are you laughing?" Zoro asked angrily.

Tenten looked at them still laughing."Two reasons."

"You said them," Gaara pointed to the girls. "When the group has more members."

"It's also you think you can leave with us." Hinata laughed cruelly, no longer having a soft expression.

"Oh, that's rich," a harsh girls spoke from the shadows of their booth.

Everyone turned their heads to the booth.

High heels tapped against the floor lightly, the person was headed for them.

"People always think they can get us to help them," she let out a short laugh. "Let alone beat us. I'll let you in on a secret there's 7 members of The Death Descendents." The silhouette stepped beside Hinata.

A smaller version of Hinata stood there with an all knowing smirk plastered to her smug face. There were differences between the two girls, like Hinata was about a foot taller. She had light brown hair that reached her hips. She wore a mini gothic dress, with purple ribbons ties at each side of her hips. It was strapless, and was mostly black, but had red spots going in a line down her sides, with red and purple over the knees stockings.

"Hanabi," Tenten squealed bear hugging the small girl. Hanabi seemed unfazed by the brunettes action.

"I though I told you to stay in the booth." Hinata said frowning at her younger sister. Hanabi just stuck her tongue out at her.

They watched Tenten smother Hanabi.

"*Gasp* can't breath." Hanabi gasped as loud as she could.

Hinata ripped Tenten off by holding on her ear and pulling her away.

"Ow, ow, ow, ,ow." Tenten whined as Hinata lead her by her ear.

"I'm bored of this now." Hanabi complained. She turned around to the two guys. "You should leave before you get hurt."

Luffy laughed. "No, we'll fight if we have to." Zoro nodded in agreement.

Gaara glared.

Hinata sighed.

Hanabi smirked.

Tenten grinned.

Gaara and Hinata grabbed an arm each and dragged Tenten away, whining about not fighting. Hanabi followed.

"We said we'll fight." Luffy yelled, he was angry.

They ignored him and continued out the back door.

The two ran after them, but couldn't find them after they left through the back door.

* * *

Good? Bad? Okay?

Read & Review

Sorry for any spelling mistakes


End file.
